1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dirt bike stand and method of use thereof, and more particularly to a ride on/ride off dirt bike stand for use with dirt bikes that do not come with a kickstand attached to the dirt bike for parking the dirt bike when not in use, such as motocross, rally, trials and/or track bikes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dirt bikes and other types of off-road motorcycles need to be periodically examined for maintenance and service purposes. Unlike automobiles, much of the maintenance of a dirt bike is carried out in the owner's garage. The maintenance procedure may include thoroughly checking all of the different components of the dirt bike, and as such, may require parts to be adjusted or even replaced. However, the inaccessibility of the underside to the dirt bike due to its close proximity to the floor makes it difficult to maintain and service the dirt bike when it is inoperable or when the engine is turned off.
During service and maintenance procedures, the only way to access the underside of the chassis, such as for oil changes, is to either lay the dirt bike on its side or to kneel or lie down in an awkward and/or uncomfortable position next to the dirt bike. Since dirt bikes do not come with a kickstand attached to the underside of the chassis, the dirt bike must be manually lifted onto a stand or to slide a stand under the dirt bike. Many different types of stands have been invented to try to keep dirt bikes or other off-road motorcycles in an upright position while simultaneously raising it off the ground. For example, numerous prior art stands have been disclosed which elevate dirt bikes off the floor to a level that is more convenient for accessing the underside of the chassis. The lifts include milk crate type-stands or lift-type stands, such as scissor-type jacks which are mechanically, hydraulically or electrically actuated.
It is therefore desirable to provide a dirt bike stand having full ride on and ride off capabilities.
It is further desirable to provide a dirt bike stand that supports a dirt bike or other off-road motorcycle that does not have a kickstand attached for access to the underside of the chassis.
It is still further desirable to provide a ride on/ride off dirt bike stand that is constructed to support dirt bikes in a stable and elevated position so that the chassis can be accessed for maintenance and service procedures.
It is yet further desirable to provide a ride on/ride off dirt bike stand that may be easily stowed and moved to different locations and that is economical to manufacture.
It is yet further desirable to provide a ride on/ride off dirt bike stand that is free standing, and not attached to the dirt bike, such that a person can ride onto and park the dirt bike, and when the person is ready to ride again, he/she can simply climb back on the dirt bike while it is still on the stand, start the dirt bike, and ride the dirt bike off the dirt bike stand.
It is yet further desirable to provide a dirt bike stand that allows a tired younger or older rider to not to have to manually lift their dirt bike onto a stand or fight with a lift stand after a hard ride or race.
It is yet further desirable to provide a ride on/ride off dirt bike stand that can be locked in a lowered position to create a low profile design for storage and transfer to and from the track or trail riding locations.
It is yet further desirable to provide a dirt bike stand that can be locked in an upright position for working on the dirt bike either in the field or shop and storage of the dirt bike in the shop.
It is yet further desirable to provide a dirt bike stand having height adjustment capabilities so that a person can use the dirt bike stand on different sized dirt bikes, such as when a child rider grows older and changes dirt bikes, without having to buy a new dirt bike stand for each size change.